Moon dance!
by R3ACH4theSky
Summary: The flock is forced back to the school, but with the help of my oc they make it out alive! Read as there hilarious aventures unfold and Max looses her mind dealing with not 5 but 6 bird kids! Possible Iggy/oc or Fang/oc!
1. Chapter 1

**MAX POV**

It was cold. Dark. Quiet. wehad been forced back to the one place that we absolutely dreaded the most. a place that we like to call The School. The School is a terrible place. It is basicly a place where they treat you like complete crap. Tey turn innocent children into freaky mutants. the them we are meaningless. to them we are just experiments. Most 'experimants fail and die, but the few experinments that were 'lucky enough to live will most likely be sold as weapons. *sigh* we thought that we were so amazing. That we had been awsome enough to escape the horrid school. But now look at us, we are trapped like birds in a cage! (Hahahahaha! that sentence is actully really funny...i promise you that i will explain everything that you need to know later.) I cannot belive that they had actually managed to catch us again for the 3rd time! this time instead of the usaul dog crates (yes, i did say DOG crates) they had decided that we deserved to be severely punished and locked us into a dungeon. Or atleast i think that it is a dungeon. I mean, it sure does smell like one!

*YEAH! Max, it smells like someone or somthing crawled up and died in here!* a high pitched little girl voice squeaked inside of my mind.

*NO JOKE!* I miserably failed at trying not to grin at the little girls strong enthusiasm. The little girl was my angel. No, seriously! Her name is Angel. Do NOT judge her by her name! Even if her icy blue eyes and cute curly light blonde hair may tell you girl can be extremley creepy at times... WHAT AM I SAYING 'CREEPY AT TIMES' IS A COMPLETE UNDERSTATEMENT! I saw her freaking kill a full grown man _without using her hands, or her feet or any physical part of her! _SHE USED MIND CONTROL! Not only can she use telepathy, read and control minds _and _beat the crap out of a full grown man, she can also breath underwater! like I said before CREEPY! But I love that girl so much!

Angel isnt the only person that I have with me. I have a whole flock (like I said earlier, I will soon explain) hmmmmmm...Let's see. well, there is Angels ten year old big brother Gazzy. He has the same light blonde hair as Angel (well, atleast it used to be light blonde. it is almost black due to all of the dirt in this place)and the similar, if not the exact same, icy blue eyes, and thankfully not the same freaky gifts. Dont get me wronge! he has some gifts to! for one he can mimic anyones voice...that's not his only power, but his other one is kinda disgusting...ummmm...uhhhh... Let's just say that the little boy has somthing funky with his digestive system, hence the name Gazzy a.k.a. the Gasman. [ M.B. i jus coulnd help myself! its one of my favorite lines in all of the series! ]

Okay, next is nudge. she is a really sweet twelve year old. Though she tends to be a motor mouth sometimes...WHO AM I KIDDING! If the world ran on that girls talking power, we would never run out of fuel! Other than that she is a really nice kid. she has no blood relitives within the flock... actually she has none to my knowledge! She has a beautiful mocha skin tone, she also has deep brown puppy dog eyes. she knows how to do teleknises. Cool, huh!

Then there is Iggy. I dont know why the heak the kids name is Iggy, so dont ask! he is fifteen years old and has a darker shade aof strawberry blonde hair. He has foggy light blue ice because well, he is blind, though not entirely blind. he can feel colors and see white. he can also cook ( better than me) and beat all of the flock members at monopoly and cards ( the dude is beast at poker! )

There is also Fang, haha! I guess that his name saiys an awful lot aboout him! he is fifteen years old. He has almost black hair and some of the darkest pair of eyes some one could ever see to match. He doesnt talk very much and has the tendency to dissapear...LITERALLY! He can actually become invisable if he is still for a long enough period of time. I know awsome, right!

Fang is my best friend in the whole world! I mean, it has been that way for about ten years. Not only is he my beat friend, but now he is kind of my boyfriend...

Who am I? My name is Maximum Ride, but you can just call me Max. I am fifteen years old and i have dark blonde hair. I have a darker brown eye color. Well, i guess that that is just about it...OH, WAIT, I ALMOST FORGOT! I have gifts too! I have a little voice in my head that helps me with life decisions (it's actually a blessing and a curse) and I can fly up to 200mps!

Yes, I did just say FLY. My whole flock can fly because we have _wings_. The withe coats a.k.a. the scientists of the school were 'nice' enough to 'bless' us with them! (note on the sarcasm) We are 98% human and 2% bird. Yeah, im a freak...

"Max" whine a small furry scottish terrior *"I am sooo tired"

Oopies, I almost forgot about our talking dog, Total. but then again I did say almost. I am surprised that he kept quiet for this long! Usally I cant get the thing to shut up! He is almost as bad as Nudge when it came to the talking issue...but then again I did say almost.

"Me too!" exclaimed nudge as she crossed her arms. she then cocked her head toward the left side and cupped her chin with her right hand as if she were deeply thinking "Wait, havent you ever wondered why they say tired? I mean, it sorta sounds like some one is getting runover or somthing, doesnt it? Did you guys ever- HMPHMMHMM!" she was interrupted by gazzy covering up her mouth with his hands as he slowly shook his head with dissaprovel. Only when she stopped making noises did he let go of her.

"Rude much?"she mummured

Wanting to speak up before an arument started I said, "Fine we will go to sleep, I am just letting you know that fist thing in the morning we are busting out of this place!"

And with that being said we all laid down.

Oh God, it is frreezing in here. I sat up and looked around me. I needed to make sure that the kids hadn't turned into bird-cilces yet! Iggy and Fang were doing good, but the other kids, not so much. They looked like phones set to vibrate. they were shivering like crazy! Ididnt even know that it was possible for normal people to shiver like that, but then again we never did really fit into the normal catagory.

I did what any good freak of a mother would do in this situation. I spread out my 13 ft. wing span and wrapped my wings around them. In a way it was like a blanket. A blaket with feathers, dried blood ( I didnt go down without a fight! ) and dirt, but a blanket none the less. I mean, they didnt seem to care! I watched them as they fell into a deep sleep. If only I could go to sleep that easily, but I couldnt. I had to stay awake.

What if a white coat came in, or worse, what if an _Eraser_ came in? No, not talking about the eraser on the end of a pencil. I am talking about the half man half canine beasts that the school created to hunt us down. I know that you are probably thinking to yourself 'What the heak is wronge with those people? How could they do that? Are they insane!' My answer to you is that I honestly dont have a clue. Just then I heard a little voice.

*MAX...I-I think that the Erasers are coming! they are bringing some girl.* It was Angel who told me this through my mind.

Angel and I immediately shot up from the ground. I didnt want to believe that this was actually happening, but I had no other choice but to believe. I sure do hope that Angel was wronge for once.

To my dismay about fifteen Erasers came into the room. UGHHHHHH! DARN SEVEN YEAR OLD! DO YOU HAVE TO BE RIGHT ALL OF THE TIME! I have to admit that I was pretty scared, of course I will never say that aloud but...

*MAX? WHY ARE YOU SCARED? ARE WE GONNA' DIE?* Angel yelled very quickly into my mind. I almost forgaot that she could read minds.

No we arent going to die. I thought this to calm her down. I looked at the Erasers and the girl.

What did they want with us?


	2. Chapter 2

After a few more minutes of wondering I had a sudden realization. That girl wasnt working with the Erasers, but instead was actually working against them! she was putting up a heak of a fight too! she was violently thrashing and screaming so loud that my eardurms throbbed. The Erasers were haveing a very hard time trying to keep her tranquil. then all of a sudden the girl stopped in all of her efforts to free herself from the Erasers death grip. Then out of absolutely nowhere she swung her left foot into one of the Erasers face causing that Eraser to spring back. The Eraser slowly put his hand up to his face and touched his nose. It was gushing blood. The eraser growled and in one swift motion lunged toward the girl and threw her across the room, sending her into a nearby concrete wall.

"THAT SHOULD TEACH YOU, YOU WORTHLESS FOOL!" he snapped at her

Of corse the whole flock was awake right now and was watching the scene that was unfolding infront of them.

The girl slowly picked herself up from the ground "Oh, im sorry, was that you talking or your fleas?" she smart mouthed back. The Eraser took one step toward her and then that girl spat at him. This girl must have no fears. Heh, spitting at an Eraser. Now that took some serious guts!

All of the Erasers growled very loudly as they formed a circle around her. Then they jumped on top of her. The girl was trying her very best to shield herself, but i knew that she would soon ne done for. The same Eraser that she had been brave (or stupid) enough to spit at. grabbed ahold of her arm and bit down on it. HARD. I am pretty sure that I could haer a snap.

The girl screeched a gut wrenching scream. then the Eraser let go of her arm, and all of the Erasers backed away a few feet from her. I looked at the flock. Everyone looked pretty stunned, but Angel was by far the most effected. She looked like she was about to cry. She could probably almost _feel_ what that girl was feeling because she is a mindreader and all. Angel turned toward me. A glint of hope in her eyes.

"Max!" she said "Max, we have to help her...Please!"

Oh, crap she wanted me to help. I didnt even know the girl and she wanted me to help... well I guess I could do somthing...

I started walking toward the girl, but then froze amazed at what I was seeing. The girl was h-healing herself! How the heak could she do that? After healing herself the girl punched the eraser that had before bit her arm. She then jumped on his Shoulders and snapped his neck. She then sighed with happieness "ahh...there is nothing else in this world better than sweet revenge!" she said with a smile

The other Erasers began trying to hold her down and dog piled on top of her (hahaha...dog pile...). The girl spread out her _wings_ ( remind me to invite her to the 'congrats! you are a bird freak!' party) and knocked all of the erasers down causing them to squish each other.

"Hahahahahaha!" she laughed victoriously, but there is one thing that she didnt know. There was an Eraser coming up behind her at that very momment.

"LOOK OUT!" I heard Nudge scream

It was to late. The girl had turned around and got a fist directly to the stomach, causing her to topple over in pain. That Eraser along with the others fled out of there like a bat out of hell. (Wow! This girl must be stronger than I thought if she is making those guys run away like that!)

The girl relized that the Erasers were running off along with her chance of freedom. She gasped and sprung to her feet.

"NOOOOOOO!" she screamed. that was the last thing that she got to say for a while because after that the girl started to terribly choke and then a lot of blood came spewing out of her mouth. She winced at the pain in her stomach and then fell to her knees. She coughed some more before finally dropping to the ground like a one ton exercising wieght. I could already tell that she wasnt dead but instead she was unconscious.


	3. Chapter 3

**FANG POV**

Wow... this chick must be half angel. She is one of the most beautiful things that I have ever seen in my whole life.

* I hope that you are talking about Max, Mister!* Angel scolded me through telepathy. Im glad that she snapped me out of that thought, because Max and I are kind of a couple...well, umm..sometimes... you dont even want to know; it is complicated. I think that Angel is still waiting for an answer. Sure, Angel. I lied to her because she has a pretty big mouth for such a little girl. In reality I was really talking about that girl. She kind of looked like Taylor Swift. You know what, scractch that, she might as well be Taylor Swifts sister. She had the same wavy blonde hair and iced blue eyes. there was one very noticable difference though. She sure didnt dress like Taylor Swift! She had on some black thigh high leather boots on and a blue mini skirt. she had a black and blue striped shirt on under a black leather jacket that ended just above her mid section. She had a black headband that had a blue bow more toward that left side of her head and black lipgoss on. Like I said before, the girl dressed nothing like Taylor, but I liked it and thought that her style made her very attractive.

*I CAN HEAR YOU, YA KNOW!* Angel practicly screeched in my head.

Oops.

**GAZZY POV**

Ooh! She is pretty, but she probably has lady cooties or somthing though...

In a way she looks like Angel, an older lookin' version, of course! Hmmmm... Angel! Are you listenin' to me? If you are listenin' t' me can you tell me what you think of this girl? Can you like read her mind or somthin'?

*Yeah im listening, Gazzy. I dont know about this girl. I cant read her mind though! Im trying me best, too. Maybey I will be able to while se is awake.* Angel told me in my head.

Yeah, yeah yeah, okay. I really want to take a closer look at this girl. I mean, what if she has gills or somthing? That would rock! I walked closer to the girl and kneeled over her face. If this girl had gills, I wanted to be the first to know!

**THE GIRL'S POV**

Adrenaline started rushing through my vains as I remembered that I was trapped. No, no, no my mind kept repeating to itself. This cant be happening. I really wanted to do somthing but my body would absolutley not ley me do anything. Everytime i tried to move it was like I became even more paralyzed. I HAD to try one last time. I used all of my energy and sprang up into a sitting position. When I did i hit my head on somthing. A very hard somthing may I tell you. OUCH!

Okay, what the heak could I possibly have hit my head on. It is a freaking dungeon for crying out loud! I looked around at my surroundings. I sa a little boy holding his head in pain. Which reminded me that my head was throbbing. I held my hand to my forhead and felt blood. WHAT THE- how the heak could a little kid bust my head open.

"DANG!" I yelled at the kid "WHAT THE HEAK ARE YA' KID? DID THEY PUT FREAKING RHINO IN YOUR DNA?"

**NUDGE POV**

Omg! I dont know who this girl is, but she seems sort of mean! She made Gazzy cry! I wonder who she is. Who is she? I wanna know! I wanna know! I wanna know! You know what? I think I am going to ask!

" Who are you?" I asked with of course, no reply! UGHHHHH! Why dont people ever listen to me? Maybe I dont talk enough...

*HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!* I could hear Angel laughter in my mind. HEY! WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?

* Wha? Oh, I am so sorry! I had know idea that i sent that thought to you! It is just that- ya' know what! Nevermind!*

Ow! Hurtful!

OH wait! Max is yelling at the mean chick now! Hahaha...Oh, Max...


	4. Chapter 4

**MAX POV**

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE! You just cant come in here and act like you are so much more important than me and my flock!" I screamed at the girl who was now a negative 10,000,000 in the 'How much Max likes you' scale.

"Well, how are _you_ just gonna come up and yell at me when you no absolutley squat 'bout me- including my name!" the girl shouted back at me. I was kind of surprised that she yelled back at me. Only a few people have done that and lived to tell the tale. I was silent fore a moment, but then I crossed my eyes and gave her my signature glare.

"Fine then! Just who are you?" I used a voice that would usally scare the pants out of thier pants.

"Who are you?" she put her hands on her hips and smirked at me. SMIRKED! I tell you the truth! The nerve of some people!

"I asked you first!" I was becoming irritated

"And I asked you second therefore I should answer second!" she stuck her tounge out at me. Okay now I am seriously pissed!

"GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! AHHHHHHHHHHH!" I yelled with annoyance. This girl is getting on my last nerve!

*Well, you arent exaclty on my good list either!* a voice told me in my head. That was niether Angels voice, nor was it The Voice. Okay what is going on! I am confused. ~gasp~ Wait a minute! THAT IS THE GIRLS VOICE! ISNT IT! She is a mind reader isnt she!

The girl slowly and sarcasticly began to clap her head, " BRAVO! Give the girl a medal! She figured out that I am a mindreader!" more sarcasm. Angel put a huge smile on her face.

" You are a mind reader too? Well, no wonder I couldnt read your mind before; you were blocking me werent you?"

The girl nodded her head and Angels smile got the biggest that I have ever seen it. Angel continued speaking,"I bet you know how to do a lot more with your powers than I do, dont you? Maybe you can teach me some stuff!"

"NAH," the girl answered "Nothin personal, but I dont know you guys, nor do I trust you..."

Angels' smile faded away as she dropped her head.

**THE GIRL POV**

Okay, so I told the mind reading little girl that I wouldnt teach her how to do some better miond reading and she freaked out and started to cry.

Yeah, I have made 2 little kids cry and I have only been here for for all of like...5 MINUTES! I have t' admitt that I do feel kind of bad, but I guess that it's just human- or mutant freak. Plus, if I befriend these kids, I will probably only get them killed; I am the most accident prone person on the planet. Matter of a fact... WHAT IF THE WHITE COATS ARE WATCHING ME RIGHT NOW! If they touch one hair on that little mindreading girls head I will kill them. I promise!

Who am I kidding...

I mean of cousrse I would be able to kill a lot of them, but the truth is that they would most likely out number me...

I guess that the smart thing for me to do would be to stay away from them and pretend that they are not even here right now. So that is just what I am going to do!

I closed my eyes and pretended that I was home. Right about now you are probable wondering where exactley my home is. Well, the best way to put it would be for me to say that home is a place where I can be free. Home is a place where there are no more worries about being killed, being killed, watching the ones that you love be killed or having to run away. Home is basicly anywhere but a hell hole like the School. I slowly opened my eyes and saw that my 'room mates' were now staring at me! the little dark skinned girl even asked me 'Are you okay'! I almost answered her but then remembered that the white coats could be watching me. Oh man! Oh man! Oh man! Oh man! If they see me talking to these guys who knows what could happen to them! They have to back away from me! Like, NOW!

**MAX POV**

"BACK UP OFF OF ME!" the girl yelled at us from out of no where

"Fine." I very simply stated. I looked around on the filthy concrete floor. I was looking for somthing. A rock that could also be used as chalk. Ooh! I found one! I leaned down and picked the rock up. Next I took the rock and drew a line across the room ( or dungeon... we still arent very clear on that...) and divided the room so that the girl had a side and the flock and I had one side.

"HEY! THAT ISNT FAIR! YOUR SIDE IS WAY BIGGER THAN MINE!" the girl yelled.

"I know." I said. The girl seemed very unhappy at my answer so I decided to explain things a little further " Look, we have more people, so dont you think that we should have more space?"

"No, I do not! Change the sides!"

"Say please." I taunted her. she sighed

"Will you please change the sides." It didnt sound very welcoming

"Say it like you mean it!"

"Pretty please with a cherry on top?" she gave a cute look and started to bat her eyelashes

"Thats better." and with that I changed the sides

"WHAT THE TERDZ! NOW MY SIDE IS EVEN SMALLER!"she was really red

I chukled to myself, "You said to change the sides and I did!"

"You know what?"

"What"

"YOU HAVE GOT SOME NERVE!"

"Yeah, I know, and F. Y. I., YOU ARE GETTING ON MY LAST!

The girl ran up to me and tackled me. We were now in a full on fist fight.

**TOTAL POV**

Ruh, Roh, Raggy! hehehehe, I have always wanted to say that. NOT OUT LOUD OF COURSE! My intilectual level is way beyond that!

**ANGEL POV**

~gasp!~ OH, NO! MAX IS GETTING HURT!

**GAZZY POV**

DANG! Max is gettin' her tail whipped!

**IGGY POV**

MAN! To bad that I cant see anything, but I sure can hear though. It sounds like one really big chick fight!

**NUDGE POV**

MAx has never los before in her whole life, but it looks like she has finally met her match!

**FANG POV**

Oh man, how does Max manage to get herself into these situations? Well, I like a chick fight as much as the next guy but Max is my girlfriend. I have to split this fight up. So I ran to the two girls and grabbed thier faces. Somehow I managed to pry them apart.

**THE GIRL POV**

"Ouch!" Me and the blonde chick yelled at the same time. I looked at whoever split us up, he was gonna get his face bashed in because he wouldnt let met bash the blonde chicks face in! Wait! Do I know this guy?

Is it-

Could it really be-

"FANGGGGGGGG!" I screamed as I jumped onto him causing him to fall to the groung in a very uncomfortable postion.

"UGH! GET OFF OF ME! I-I dont even know you!" He yelled at me as he tried toshake me off of him but to no avail. He couldnt shake me off of him because I missed him too much to let him go. I really did miss him, but he doesnt remember me! I thought for a moment! OOH! I know how to get him to remember me!

I then slapped him as hard as I could, which is really, really hard!

"OW!" he yelled

**FANG POV**

Okay, I only know two people that can hit that hard; Max and- SELENA!

"Selena, is that you?" I asked her. She nodded quickley with a big smile on her face. She then hugged me really tightley. I was really reluctant to hug her back at first, but then I decided that I Missed her to much to not hug her back. I gave in to her embrace.

**MAX POV**

!


	5. shoutout2 bananaisdabomb  luv ure story

i jus wanted to thank luv ure story and bananaisdabomb for being the first 2 people to reveiw! i also wanted to state that my microsoft is being a butt, and wont let me type on it so instead i am using good ole word pad! that would explain all of the mistakes in my story...

Any who, I have jut one more thing to say, M.B. stands for My Blabbering. You dont even want to know! Long story short; I saw people using the symbol A.N. and I kinda got tired of it soo... yeah...

HAVE A HAPPY SUPER BOWL SUNDAY!


	6. Chapter 6

**IGGY POV**

Okay, so I heard the new girl actully laugh for the first time- or giggle. What ever the heak you want to call it! She seems really happy that she found Fang. Oh. She just laughed again. Her laugh was origianal. I had never in my whole entire life heard a laugh like that before. It was really loud and she made quiet but noticable little hiccup sounds when she laughed. Its so cute. OOPS! I really shoundnt have thought that because she is a mind reader and all...

Oh, man! I hope that she didnt hear that! I would probably crawl in a hole and die.

*Dont worry Iggy. She didnt even notice it. She is way to busy talking to Fang.* Angel told me. i have to admit that I was kind of dissapionted. She probably dosesnt even know that am here.

*Iggy!* Angel sounded really irritated *Dont you dare think like that mister! I know for a fact that she does like you! She says that you are cute! So get the pityful look off of your face before I slap it off!*

JEEZE, Mrs. Tyson! You dont have to go and bite my friggin ear off!

wait a minute how do you know all of this anyway? I thought that you were not able to read her mind!

*Oh I didnt read her mind. She just sent the thought to me.*

That makes sense.

So Selena likes me huh? hmmmm...

**SELENA POV**

I was gettin tired of this place! I mean, I am very happy to see Fang again- actually happy is an understament, but It smells like burnt dog crap in here!

"So are we just gonna stand here all day and act like this scenary is HUMANE or are we gonna break outta this hell hole?" I heard the blinde guy ask. How did I know he was blind? There are 3 answers to that question A) I am not an idiot! I have seen blind people before! B) I am a mind reader! and C) He had some really pretty light blue eyes, and when i say light, I mean LIGHT!

If it were not for these reasons i wouldnt have been able to tell. He was really good at hiding it. He even made direct eye contact with people!

"All in good time hot stuff!" I answered him as I winked at him. Oh wait he is blind "Iggy I just winked at you." I informed him. He looked completley stupid! (In a cute way) His face bacame as red as a freshly ripened strawberry.

The rest flock was looking at me like I was the craziest looking person that they had ever seen. I didnt see what was wronge. It wasnt a big deal. Dont get me wronge, Iggy is really cute but come on, I flirt with every guy that I meet! Well, except for Fang. He is like my younger brother. (I am 16 years old BTW)

Actually the more that I think about it, Fang has gotten pretty smoking over the past couple of years. Amazing body, face aint half bad either. Yeah, I can see it now! He is probably an 8.5 on the hotness scale...WHOA! WHAT THE HEAK AM I THINKING!

Did I just think about FANG in a dirty way! I feel so icky...AND ASHAMED!

Just then, I saw Gazzy's hand wave back and forth in front of my face.

Uh-Oh! I guess that i have been spacing out for quite some time.

"Wha.." was all that i could get out at the moment. After all I just thought of Fang in a...umm.. how do you put this... TOTALLY DISGUSTING WAY!

"New girl! What is the matter? I mean, you spaced out for quite some time! haha! I should NOT be the one to talk! I space out all of the time, but still! You looked like you saw a ghost or somthing! OMG! Have you seen paranormal activity 3?"

I tried to speak a few times but this girl would not let me! All she did was talk and talk and talk! SHE IS STILL GOING AT IT TOO!

"I have seen the first and second on, but for some reason i havent had enough time to see the third one...

I really like those movies and all but my favorite movie has to be-" this time it was Angel who did the mouth covering.

THANK THE LORD! HALLELUJAH!

"RUDE MUCH!" Nudge didnt even whisper it this time.

**TOTAL POV**

This girl has been here for a mere five seconds and she has already had to endure Nudge's irradicical blabbering! You know what! I bet she has some kind of power! It is probably the power to block noise out. The would explain as to why her ears are not bleeding after that tramadic Nudge experience!

*You are right Total* Ange told me

OF COURSE I AM RIGHT! Uhhh... just what am I right about?

*Selena may have other power that she is not telling us about for some reason. I am gonna get my answer weather she likes it or not!*

**ANGEL POV**

This is gonna be it! Im gonna go over there and i am gonna give this girl a piece of my mind! I am Angel! I fear nothing! I walked over to Selena and tugges on her skirt to grab her attention.

"Uuhhhhh...S-selena I h-have a feeling that you are hiding s-somthing from us." I choked out as the whole entire flock turn to us and Selena's face fell. she looked paralyzed with fear. The fear that a little girl had actulally figured out her secret.

DUM DUM DUM! Haha I have always wanted to put that in a fan fic! Okay, anyway this is just another one of my M. B.s! Today all that i am going to say is that you guys should read my other story too! It is gonna be just as funny if not funnier than this one! I promise! Okay, I lied... I have some more things to say to you! You guys need to star voting! I dont know who Selena will end up with!the vothing will last 3 weeks! Chose carefully because Selena isnt the only female oc in this story, the party has just begun-

Oh man, I think that I have told you guys too much WOOPSIES! :/

Until next time (Which will hopfully be this friday) REVIEW!

~Sexy And I Know It 123321


	7. Chapter 7

**MAX POV**

WTF!

I knew that she hiding somthing from us! I bet that it is somthing bad, too!

What if she is a spy_?_

A terrorist?

Or even worse... _a nudist?_

And she was hugging _my_ Fang? Oh hell to the no!

I ran to the girl and gave her a punch in the face, knocking her away from Fang and toward the ground.

"Unless you tell me excactly what it is that you are hiding from us, you are not coming near me or my flock!" I snarled at her. Fang ran over to selena and tried to help her up. Selena smacked Fangs generous hand away and glared at me.

She then slowly got up from the ground and walked toward me. Lets say that she didnt look like sunshine,lolipops, and rainbows.

I was not just going to stand there and watch her try to size me up, so I walked toward her too. We were practicly cheast to cheast by the time we had stopped walking. We then stared each other down. actually it was more like we glared each other down. She then decided to prove even further that she is stupid and she head butted me! What. The. Hell.

"Ow!" I yelped.

I looked back to her and saw that she was holding her head in pain. Looks like her little attack back fired. She looks in more pain that I do! Well, when people call me hard headed, they are not lieing.

I guess that this is my chance to counter attack.

I took the oppertunity and pushed her into a wall, but the i felt and invisable force push me into a wall on the other side of the dungeon.

"AIEEEEEEEE!" I squealed.

Selena's whole entire appearence had changed comletly. Not only did she look really really pissed, her body hade changed as well.

Her once pale skin tone had turned into an deep and ugly shade of red. Her eyes turned black. They were as black as a bottomless pit. Her hair color turned into a bright, firey red and was now slightly curly and was whippping around like it was windy in the room or somthing.

"Dont you dare touch me like that ever again!" Selena commanded, and man did she have a weird voice! It was like there were two voices talking at the same time. The two vioces that were talking were her voice and and a very deep voice that sounded like that of a monsters in a scary movie.

"Whoa..." was the only thing that i could get out right now.

Then out of absolutly nowhere i felt dizzy and light head. I had the strong urge to go to sleep. I fell down to the ground, giving in to the urge.

**FANG POV**

I had just witness what has to be one of the freakiest things that I have ever seen in my entire life, and I have seen some freaky shit!

Max and Selena were firghting and then Selena tunred into a monster and now Max is on the floor.

"WELL? DOES ANYONE ELSE WANNA' TEST ME?" Selena yelled. she was still using her deep voice. The flock (except me and Max) very quickly shook there heads 'no'.

"You did this?" I asked already knowing the answer "Is Max dead, Selena? If she is dead, I swear-" I snareled at her with a digusted look plaster on my face.

Suddenly Selena changed back into her normal state, looking hurt.

"Fang! Dont be so stupid! Now wht the heak would you think that? I mean, I would never even think of killind a living soul! Unless of course they are Erasers...or white coats..or annoying people. Dang. I guess I do kill a lot of souls, but still! I would never think of killing your friends! Especially not your _girlfriend!_"

Wait how did she know that me and Max-

Oh yeah she is a mind reader.

*Actually...* it was Selenas voice that was speaking in my mind *...I didnt have to be a mind reader to figure that one out. You know, you have never really been good at hiding yuor secrets.*

I glared at her. the Gazzy walked up to her.

"Ummm...Mrs. Selena ma'am? If you really have all of these powers, couldnt you help us out of here?" he asked her "PLEASE?" he added

Selena giggled "Sure kid." she said "But dont you want to wait until Max wakes up?"

"NOoOoO!" Nudge yelled

"Yeah, I wanna get out of here as soon as possible!" said Gazzy with a burst of boldness

Selena laughed at the kids strong feelings for the situation."Okay, okay!" she said

**SELENA POV**

I tried to focus on the mind of an eraser, but it was really hard; they are _really _dumb.

OOH! I actually found one!

*Come here little doggy! Bring me the dungeon keys* I tried to persuade its mind. Gotta love mind control!

Soon After I had given my command, an Eraser came down to the dungeon with the keys to all of the many doors that you have to have to get out of the School.

*Good boy! Now give the keys." he did as told.

"Good." I told it "You know what? you really did do and amazing job and everything, but I really dont need you anymore." I said as i held my hands up. they were pionted toward the Eraser. I concentrated hard as I created a force field inside of the Erasers head. i then epanded the force field until its head eventually exploded and he (well, what was left of him anyway) fell to the ground.

I looked over to the flock and Max was still knocked out and was still on the ground where I had left her. the rest of the flock looked like they were about to throw up, and they had frightend looks on their faces.

Hmmm... lets see if I cant lighten the mood just a little bit.

"You know, I really should feel kinda' bad...TO BAD I DONT!" I laughed "Dog breath never even knew what hit em'!" I said while earning a few smiles.

**TOTAL POV**

HURTFUL! :(

I know that Selenas words should mean indifference to me, but it doesnt!

I do not have stinky breath! I brush my teeth...somtimes...OKAY, I only brushed them once, but still!

*But Total! You have never brushed your teeth before!* Angel

SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! readers dont know that, _nor_ do they need to! (whistels innocenty)

All of a sudden, alarms went off.

Oh my, Arent we in quite a kunundrum.

"FANG!" barked Selena "Get Max; We need to get out of here A.S.A.P.!"

M.B. Well...I did say that I would be updating on Friday, I didnt say which Friday. hehehe...I AM SOOOO SORRY! I HAVE BEEN FEELING TERRIBLE FOR THIS! I can honestly say that I have no other excuse other that that I was feeling lazy. I promise that i wi never lie to you guys Again, but i am going to black mail you though.

If I dont get votes soon, I am going to pick for mysef,so there! You guys might not like my choice either...

Any way, KEEP ON READIN' N REVIEWIN'!

~Sexy And I Know It123321


End file.
